macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture
is a rhythm game developed by DeNA for smartphones. The game was released on August 3, 2017. The previous Macross-related game developed for smartphones was Macross Card Fighter. Gameplay Uta Macross is the first true rhythm game for the Macross series. Macross games were previously mostly 2D and 3D shooters, with music as a side element to the gameplay. Uta Macross utilized 3D models of various diva / idol singers that sing and dance onscreen through a mode called "Simulation Live". Basic gameplay during this mode involves tapping the screen in accordance to four rows of rhythm notes falling from the back of the screen, while backgrounds feature scenes from the series animation, along with choreographed dances of characters and dialogue of characters encouraging the player. Each diva / idol and Valkyrie grants special bonuses during gameplay and help build up the player's "Bio Fold Wave" in order to defeat the Stage Bosses and access Diva / Super Diva mode. New diva / idols, plates, costumes and songs are unlocked via achieving a high rank during Missions, "Ticket Events" and various other game modes. You can also upgrade your diva via increasing their "diva level", which would unlock Soul, Voice, Charm, Life, Support and Fold Wave as well as unlock SNS chats that reward song crystals.Uta Macross Diva Unlocks Tutorial A "gacha" mechanic is available to randomize loot drops where players can unlock unique items such as "Plates". Meanwhile, special items can also be purchased via the Chaos store using ingame currency. Rhythm Game Mechanics Uta Macross utilize rhythm game mechanics that are very similar to other rhythm games on smartphone and tablet systems. Circular notes will drop from the top in accordance to the beat, instrumentals, or vocals of the song and players must time the proper inputs depending on the note type on the area the note will eventually drop down to. As players improve, the game becomes more centered around consistent performance and properly timing inputs as they will inevitably lead to higher scores and better rewards. There are four main types of notes that may appear in a live performance: *'Regular notes' - White circles that simply require the player to properly time and tap. *'Long notes' - Blue circles with a trailing line that to another connecting blue circle. The player must time, tap, and hold down their finger on the first blue circle until the other circle reaches the tapping zone in which the player must release their finger. The timing of both the initial press and the release are important with maintaining the player's combo count. **'Sliding notes' - With the addition of 6 lane beat maps, players will encounter a new type of long note that requires them to hold down and shift left and/or right to the next connecting circle. *'Flick notes' - Pink circles with an arrow attached to it. The player must produce a flicking motion starting with the area the note is expected to fall and flicking towards the direction designated by the arrow. *'Double notes' - A combination of 2 of any above types of nodes connected with a line. Players must perform the actions designated by the notes at the same time at the expected areas of input. These notes either emphasize patterns in lower difficulties or attempt to throw off players in higher difficulties by giving unexpected note pairings.Uta Macross Basics Divas *Lynn Minmay *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius *Ranka Lee *Sheryl Nome *Walküre **Freyja Wion **Mikumo Guynemer **Kaname Buccaneer **Makina Nakajima **Reina Prowler Cameo Only These characters replaces or accompany the center diva but do not have their own stats and are unique to one song *VF-31J Siegfried (Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara during April Fools' 2018) *Sharon Apple (INFORMATION HIGH if unit equipped with YF-19 or YF-21) *Ōsanshōō-san (Ranka and Brand New Peach during Aprils Fools' 2019) Plates Live SNS Gacha * New Player Gacha * Stones Gacha * Free Gacha Mecha Super Dimension Fortress Macross *VF-1J Valkyrie (''Hikaru Ichijo'''' Custom) *VF-1J Valkyrie ([[Maximilian Jenius|''Maximilian Jenius]] Custom) *VF-1J Valkyrie (''Milia Fallyna Jenius'' Custom) Macross Plus *VF-19 Excalibur (Isamu Alva Dyson) *VF-22 Sturmvogel II (Guld Goa Bowman) Macross 7 *VF-19 Excalibur (Basara Nekki) *VF-11MAXL Excalibur (Mylene Flare Jenius) *VF-17 Nightmare (Gamurin Kizaki) Macross Frontier *VF-25F Messiah YF-29 Durandal VF-25 Messiah (''Alto Saotome'') *VF-25G Messiah (''Michael Blanc'') *RVF-25 Messiah (''Luca Angelloni'') *VF-25S Messiah (''Ozma Lee'') *VF-27γ Lucifer (Brera Sterne) Macross Delta *VF-31 Siegfried **VF-31J Siegfried (Hayate Immelman) **VF-31F Siegfried (''Messer Ihlefeld'') **VF-31C Siegfried (''Mirage Farina Jenius'') **VF-31E Siegfried (''Chuck Mustang'') **VF-31S Siegfried (''Arad Mölders'') *Sv-262 Draken III **Sv-262Hs Draken III (''Keith Aero Windermere'') **Sv-262Ba Draken III (''Bogue Con-Vaart'') **Sv-262Hs Draken III (''Roid Brehm'') Development DeNA officially announced the game's development on On March 21, 2016. A teaser was released on August 28, 2016 during broadcast. The CM featured a dancing CG Freyja Wion and Minori Suzuki narrating what songs will be featured in the game. The trailer also featured several new artwork of classic Macross characters, along with sample gameplay footage.Famitsu App Debut of Walküre and Minmay singing (August 29, 2016) A playable demo was released for attendees of Walküre's 2nd Live "Walküre ga Tomaranai" (Can't Stop Walküre) at Yokohama Arena on January 28th, 29th, 2017. The game was delayed from an original release of Spring 2017 to Summer 2017.https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1494828197Animate Times - Distribution delayed to Summer 2017, five CG models released to the public! Release The game received a closed beta testing on June 22 June 29, 2017. It was officially released on August 3, 2017 for Android and iOS smartphones, and could be accessed via Japanese Play Stores. Uta Macross Officially Released! By August 22, 2017, the game had reached 1 million downloads. Special login bonuses, along with an exclusive AXIAのFLASH event featuring Kaname Buccaneer were available until September 4, 2017 for players to commemorate its success.4Gamer - Uta Macross achieves 1 million downloads! On March 2, 2018, the game achieved another milestone of 2 million downloads. Players could access the exclusive Niji-iro Kuma Kuma event to acquire Ranka Lee's "Twinkle Magic" costume to commemorate the milestone.4Gamer - Uta Macross reaches 2 million downloads! Gallery Uta1.jpg|Uta Macross' gameplay is your typical smartphone rhythm game. Uta2.jpg|Uta Macross has featured nearly every major idol / diva in the entire Macross series! Uta3.jpg|Events are introduced with special themes. Uta4.jpg|Previous summer events featured Makina Nakajima wearing a petite bikini. Uta5.jpg|Achieving high rank during games can unlock special costumes. Joke.jpg|Story events feature characters from different eras of the series interacting in unique, non-canonical ways. FreFre1.jpg|Freyja Wion having a moment with Hayate Immelman. FreFre2.jpg|In an all new scene exclusive to the game, we see Freyja ready to blast Hayate. FreFre3.jpg|Freyja having fun with Hayate during a festival in a a new scene exclusive to the game. FreFre4.jpg|New art featuring Hayate and Freyja during her sweet birthday. Uta7.jpg|Classic costumes can be unlocked, such as Lynn Minmay's movie stage costume. Uta8.jpg|Players can have idols / divas perform dances that they would never perform in the series. Uta9.jpg|Basara loving carrots. Uta10.jpg|Various updates allowed multiple characters to perform on stage. Uta6.jpg|Acquiring new costumes is raison d'être in Uta Macross. Uta12.png|Sheryl-san in a very sexy Basara costume. Listen to her song! Notes & Trivia *A beta version of the game was released on June 22, 2017, although it was only available for Android smartphones. *Having certain idol / diva perform perform certain songs will allow them to perform unique dance moves, such as Basara Nekki doing Ranka Lee's signature "deculture" hand signal. *As Mylene Flare Jenius' original dialogue voice actor, Tomo Sakurai, retired before Mylene was introduced to the game. Mylene is voiced by Aya Hirano in the non-singing parts of the game. *The voice actor who played Guld Goa Bowman, Unshō Ishizuka, was replaced after his death in August 2018.Unshō Ishizuka passed away at age 67 *The game holds login bonuses during special events, such as the theatrical premiere of ''Macross Δ: Passionate Walküre'' and live concerts. *[[Macross Plus|''Macross Plus']] ''Sharon Apple appears during INFORMATION HIGH, but is not actually playable. References External links *Uta Macross Official Website *Uta Macross Official Twitter *Uta Macross Wiki on Gamematome.jp (Japanese) *Uta Macross Wiki (English) Category:Games